Stephen Amell
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | alma_mater = St. Andrew's College | occupation = Actor, professional wrestler | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = Carolyn Lawrence (m. 2007; div. 2010) Cassandra Jean (m.2012) | children = 1 | relatives = Robbie Amell (paternal first cousin) }} Stephen Adam Amell (born May 8, 1981) is a Canadian actor and professional wrestler, known for portraying Oliver Queen / Green Arrow on The CW superhero series Arrow and its spin-offs. He gained breakthrough in his career for starring as Tonka Joe in the 2011 action film Tonka and its 2015 sequel, Tonka: Ignition. A lifelong professional wrestling fan, he has made guest appearances in major American promotions, including working a match for WWE in 2015, and more recently for Ring of Honor in 2017, joining the popular group known as Bullet Club. Career Amell appeared in two episodes of the fourth season of Queer as Folk as the Liberty Ride spinning instructor in 2004. Amell played Adam in the first season of the television series Dante's Cove; he was replaced in the second season by Jon Fleming. He landed his first feature film role in the 2005 action film The Fast and the Furious Legacy. In 2007, Amell won a Gemini Award for his guest-starring role on ReGenesis. The same year he was also nominated for a Gemini Award in the Best Ensemble Cast Category for Rent-a-Goalie. He had recurring roles in the TV series Da Kink in My Hair and Heartland. On December 3, 2010, Amell joined the cast of The Vampire Diaries as werewolf 'Brady' for season 2. Amell received breakthrough in career when he starred as Tonka Joe in the action triller Tonka, which was released in August 2011. He starred as the real life criminal Joran van der Sloot in the Lifetime film Justice for Natalee Holloway which originally aired in May 2011. On October 2, 2011, season 3 of HBO's series Hung premiered with Amell starring as busboy-turned-prostitute Jason, a younger rival "ho" to Thomas Jane's Ray Drecker. He also appeared as Jim in the fourth season of 90210. Amell announced on October 28, 2011, that he had just finished filming the Christmas episode of New Girl with Zooey Deschanel and Max Greenfield. He touches on the experience of filming his first "network half-hour comedy" in an interview with Daemon's TV. On November 9, 2011, Amell was announced for the recurring role of Scottie, a paramedic on ABC's Private Practice. He also played the role of Travis McKenna in Blue Mountain State In January 2012, Amell was cast as Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow in The CW series Arrow, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. This series and role led to Amell appearing as the character on other superhero series on the network as part of the growing Arrowverse on shows such as The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl, as well as the CW Seed webseries Vixen. Amell announced in May 2017 that he would be participating on a special celebrity edition of American Ninja Warrior. In 2017, Amell took part in the directorial debut of former Heartland co-star Michelle Morgan, a short film entitled Mi Madre, My Father, playing the estranged father of a six-year-old girl. Morgan raised funds for the production through a crowdfunding campaign. The film premiered at the 2018 Cannes Film Festival. In March 2019, Amell announced the end of Arrow with its eighth and final season set to air in late 2019. His first post-''Arrow'' project was announced the following August: Heels, a Starz drama series set in the world of independent professional wrestling. Filmography Film Television Web Video games Awards and nominations References Category:Canadian actors Category:1981 births Category:1980s births Category:May births